The present invention relates to methods for forming candles. More particularly, it relates to techniques for supporting and centering wicks of candles during production.
Candles have been used as a source of light for centuries. They have also been used to dispense materials into the air. For example, citronella oil has been dispersed into candle wax such that when the candle is lit fumes will be dispensed into the air which repel insects.
One way to properly position a wick in a candle as the candle is being formed is to tie the top of the wick to a support that bridges the top of the candle mold. The wick then hangs down in a straight line (much as a plumb line would). However, this technique is somewhat time consuming and requires bridging equipment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,922 a removable rod is positioned in a candle mold at a position where the wick will later be placed. Molten wax is allowed to partially solidify around the rod in the mold and the rod is then removed. A wick was then inserted into the cylindrical hole left by the rod. Inserting the wick using this method is somewhat awkward.
Another approach relies on holders that support the wick from the bottom (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,822). These holders have a tendency to allow the top portion of the wick to droop off-center when the wax is added, and often require the use of extra metal or a gluing step to ensure proper centering of the bottom of the wick.
Thus, it can be seen that a need exists for an improved method for forming candles.